<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Rose by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823935">Sweet Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Boyfriends, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, YuuWata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto comes home to the sharehouse, suspicious of his boyfriends actions. But, it's all in good hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Yuuto! </p><p>Thought I might as well sin early on in this fandom and the birthday boy deserves some more suggestive writing from me~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuto had been curious as to where Wataru had disappeared to for the remainder of the birthday celebration Argonavis had been throwing him. They'd watched him open gifts (even having gotten a joint gift from Kenta and Reon), cut the cake (he didn't need to be told that Wataru would stay for that part), and then spend some time at karaoke before aimlessly wandering the streets chatting excitedly to one another. It had been just before they were closing up at karaoke that Wataru had excused himself, claiming he had something he needed to do. </p><p>Not that Yuuto minded all that much, he was more concerned than anything, and a little disappointed that there was something more important on his boyfriend's mind than him. But, if it couldn't be helped then what was he to do about it? Wataru had his reasons and would probably try to make up for it in the following days. Yuuto hadn't missed the knowing looks on Ren, Rio and Banri's faces though and it just made him all the more curious as to what was going on. </p><p>He was out of the loop and in the dark on something and where Wataru was concerned, he hated the feeling.</p><p>He also found it odd that the remaining members of their band were opting to stay out late and claiming they'd probably book themselves in for a hotel room that night rather than return to the sharehouse with him. Something was going on...and it made his stomach twist uncomfortably. First, Wataru had left early and now the others were keeping a distance? Whatever was going on Yuuto wanted it to end soon.</p><p>Making his way to the sharehouse, Yuuto came to a halt at the door and frowned at seeing rose petals scattered on the doorstep. What would rose petals be doing here? And why? He looked up and could see a light was on inside. So, Wataru was home, was he? Yuuto felt his heart ache slightly as his mind started to try connecting the two. Was Wataru seeing someone else? At the sharehouse of all places? On Yuuto's birthday no less? Just how cruel could you be in breaking someone's heart?</p><p>Yuuto bit his cheek crossly as his brows furrowed and he let himself into the building. Might as well go and confront his best friend now rather than wait until morning and go somewhere else to dwell on it all night. If Wataru wanted to end things then Yuuto could deal with that - as much as it would hurt, since he'd trusted Wataru with everything and anything since the beginning of their time together, not just their relationship as lovers.</p><p>He stopped short as he found more rose petals trailing along the hall, leading right past every room and to where his own room was located. Okay, now Wataru was really pushing it with this now-not-so-secret love affair. His room? Why not just save him more of the pain and use his own damn room?! It was then that Yuuto noticed that he couldn't hear anything but the faint humming of the shower as he slipped off his shoes and coat and walked down the trail of petals.</p><p>Perhaps whoever Wataru was with had already gone? Well, at least the bassist's newfound lover would get to keep his pretty good looks. Clenching his fists, Yuuto kept the frown on his face and stood outside the bathroom, where he could hear Wataru's voice mixing with the water and Yuuto cursed at the way his body relaxed and his frown softened at the sound. Wataru didn't often pride his singing voice as much as he did Yuuto or Ren's, but Yuuto loved the sound of it. Sometimes when he felt extra tired, Wataru would softly sing him to sleep from where he'd lay on his chest and in his arms.</p><p>And those were the only arms Wataru should find himself wrapped up in, dammit.</p><p>"Tsk," Yuuto clicked his tongue agitatedly and took a breath before testing the door handle and finding Wataru hadn't locked it. Perhaps it wasn't the best way or room to have their little confrontation, but Yuuto could care less right now. If Wataru had the guts to be cheating on him then he would have to have the guts to admit to it stark naked right in front of Yuuto's eyes. Giving the door a hard shove as he entered, he narrowed his eyes as Wataru paused in his movements from behind the glass screen and Yuuto felt an increasing rage build up when Wataru only stood and smirked at him.</p><p>He really had some nerve pulling this kind of thing.</p><p>"I was beginning to think you weren't coming home at all. You kept me waiting".</p><p>"Maybe I shouldn't have come home at all".</p><p>Wataru frowned then in confusion and tilted his head slightly, the water running in rivers down his neck and his back. Yuuto was fighting between being angry and being enchanted with him, a lump forming in his throat. The redhead shifted slightly, "What do you mean by that? Surely you saw what was outside, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, and you have some goddamn nerve to come running back here on today of all days and clearly it was your idea to have the others stay away for the night because now I know you left early just to have some sort of romp around with someone other than me! Really, Wataru? After everything we've been through together, you decided to go and do this to me? You're supposed to be <em>my </em>boyfriend! You're supposed to do this sort of stuff with <em>me! </em>But clearly that doesn't matter to you anymore, does it, huh? You'd rather just set all this up so perfectly to br-"</p><p>"This <em>is </em>all for you," Wataru replied, cutting Yuuto off in his ranting, "I kept the others away and came back early so I could set all this up for just us. Why would I ever cheat on you and go through such an extent to reveal it? If I wanted things to end between us because of someone else then I'd have just said it straight to your face, not bother to making a painful lasting memory like this".</p><p>"Wait...it's...for us...?" Yuuto stood, his hands no longer curled into fists but rather they hang limply at his sides. So Wataru had left early to make all this for him and not some random guy he'd never known about? </p><p>Wataru nodded with his usual smile, amusement shimmering in his eyes, "You're so silly, Yuu. There's no way I'd ever go behind your back with someone else unless it was to create a surprise for you. Just like this. I was gonna wait in your room for you but after getting things sorted, I needed to clean up a bit," He was smirking now as his eyes became covered with lust, "Why don't you come join me for a moment? You must be feeling tense after needlessly getting worked up like that, hm~?"</p><p>Yuuto's brain felt like it had stopped working as he tried to process everything Wataru was telling him. So, after all that, it was to set something up for the two of them to spend some time alone? Now Yuuto felt pretty stupid, thinking Wataru had been cheating on him and making it known in the worst way possible. Swallowing the uncomfortable lump in his throat, he complied with his lover's request and undressed himself, carefully stepping into the shower and feeling the rush of water spray down his body soothingly as Wataru stepped back to make room.</p><p>"I...," Yuuto started, looking up at the ceiling as he sighed, "I'm sorry, Wataru... I-I didn't mean to go off on you like that... I just put two and two together and came up with complete nonsense," He rested his hands on Wataru's waist, looking down into those eyes that he could never really pinpoint a particular colour or shade on. Beautiful...mesmerising...just like Wataru himself. Oh, how easy it was to get lost in this boy's entire being.</p><p>Pulling him closer, Wataru placed his hands on Yuuto's broad chest, sliding them up over his collarbone and hanging them around his neck. The redhead pressed his forehead gently against his chest in his own apology and Yuuto squeezed him a little in forgiveness. They stood there for a few moments just holding each other and relishing in the feel of the other's body. Yuuto kissed Wataru's head, a wave of possessiveness falling over him, "No one is allowed to have you but me, okay? You're mine, Wataru, and I'm going to keep it that way for as long as I can. Not another man, or woman, is seeing you like this while I'm still around".</p><p>Wataru chuckled and looked up at Yuuto, lust still evident in his eyes and his tone dropped into a husky whisper, "Well that's certainly a claim I wasn't entirely expecting you to say out loud but I'm not complaining. I love you way too much to ever let you let me go without a fight. Now, I had planned for the two of us to...get a little reacquainted with each other since it's been awhile since the last time we got to be so perfectly alone together~ It is your special day, after all, I felt like you deserved something a little more personal~"</p><p>If Yuuto had a tail, it'd be wagging behind a mile a minute. He started to run his hands up and down Wataru's sides, feeling his own lustfulness emotions and desires creep up inside. He took note of how the water was making Wataru's body almost shine and Yuuto be damned if he hadn't managed to land himself an angel for a boyfriend. God must've seen him do something right in his life to have blessed him like this. His hands curled around Wataru's back as he leaned in to kiss him, capturing those ever so sweet lips with his own and he slid his hands dangerously low, feeling Wataru ironically shiver in his arms.</p><p>"You know I'd want nothing more than spending as much time with you as I can, especially like this~ You did get the sharehouse all to ourselves, might as well make the most of it~"</p><p>Yuuto revelled in the way Wataru's eyes sparkled and he purred in encouragement, shifting himself as close as he could get to Yuuto, the gentle drag of his hips making their cocks brush had Yuuto hissing in pleasure and he could feel familiar heat in the air. Man, Wataru should've told him that he had this planned for his birthday, but he supposed that would've spoiled the surprise. He now guessed that there were rose petals strewn all over his bedroom floor and the bedsheets but he decided he didn't want to see all that just yet. He'd much rather take some pleasure in getting Wataru more worked up and prepared than he already was.</p><p>Wataru's nails lightly dented his skin on his shoulders as he nestled his head against the crook of his neck, his hot breath fanning out in small pants as Yuuto's finger finally pressed inside of him. Wataru's heat felt almost scorching but Yuuto didn't pull away. He simply pushed a little further into the tightness before pulling back slightly and making it into a habit of rhythm. His redheaded lover started to let out small, muffled squeaks and he would've perhaps chuckled at the sound had he not been focused on getting lost in the sensation growing between them.</p><p>"Y-Yuu...m-more~..." Wataru whispered and Yuuto easily complied, adding another finger and slowly tugging back and forth with sloppy, wet sounds rising from the motion. They continued with this preparation until Wataru lifted his head and reached behind Yuuto to shut the water off, "I didn't set your room up just for us to do the deed in the goddamn shower," and that was all that Yuuto needed to be told to remove his fingers, lips twitching in a smirk at the way his partner whined.</p><p>Once they dried each other off with a towel, Wataru grabbed Yuuto's wrist as he made his way to leave and he turned back with a confused look. Weren't they just saying how the bedroom needed to be used for their dirty ways too? Wataru smiled politely and pulled Yuuto back before dropping to his knees and looking up through his lashes with a teasing smile, "Just one more thing before we go, so we're both prepared".</p><p>Before Yuuto could find any words to respond with, he instead ended up responding with a mixed gasp and groan as Wataru took his cock into his mouth, using a hand to steady both of them and to pleasure the base of Yuuto's length whilst his lips worked on the rest, his tongue swirled and licked frantically as his head bobbed back and forth, his eyes closed in concentration. Yuuto had to grab onto the towel rack behind them to keep himself from dropping as his legs threatened to give way. </p><p>"Shit...! Wataru~... Y-You could've warned me a little~... Damn, how did you get so good at this~?"</p><p>A sweet chuckle was his only reply and he hissed at the vibrations sent through him. Once he felt he'd done enough, Wataru pulled away and let Yuuto's cock drop from his mouth, giving his lips a slow lick before he stood and took in the state of his boyfriend - now as much of a heated mess as he had been beneath the water. Giving Yuuto a chaste kiss on the lips, he took his hand and lead him finally into the bedroom.</p><p>They usually took turns with whoever's room they slept in, as they particularly always wanted to sleep together since they'd started dating, but for certain days like birthdays, it was always clear which room would be the one used even if it meant using it two nights in a row.</p><p>Wataru pulled Yuuto inside and Yuuto saw he had been right about having petals scattered all over the place. It truly did look like a romantic sight and he tugged Wataru into a kiss of gratitude and appreciation, moving down from his lips onto his neck and making sure to leave a hickey right on the bassist's collarbone where he could watch Wataru try and hide it for the next few days while he just smiled to himself knowingly (he still remembered how amusing it had been to see Wataru make excuses for wearing a scarf when it had been anything but a winter breeze outside).</p><p>Yuuto was about to fall into asking what position they were doing, as they always did before starting the true act, but this time Wataru simply pushed him down onto his back amongst the petals, disturbing them in light flurries, before he crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and looking down at him still with such a lustful gaze as the dim light of the room washed over his body. Yuuto lost his breath for a second, never would he be able to get used to how ethereally his bandmate, best friend, boyfriend, love of his life could look. Especially during sex. </p><p>"Don't speak, just follow my control, Yuu~" is all Wataru told him, pressing a finger to his lips and all Yuuto could do was watch in sexual awe as Wataru shuffled back to line up Yuuto's cock with his entrance and lift himself before sinking down on him with such a sound that Yuuto automatically decided that was his favourite sound in the world when it came to music to his ears, most certainly. He felt Wataru's heat try and scorch him again as he gave a low groan of his own from the feeling of being inside his lover. His fingertips firmly held onto Wataru as the redhead above him took a breath and began to rock his hips back and forth, both of them soon closing their eyes and letting the room gradually fill with the sounds of their pants and moans.</p><p>This was far from being the first time they'd ever had sex, but every time they did they were sure to make it special. Yuuto still felt bad for thinking this wonderful gift in his life had been cheating on him and waiting for him to come home to the sharehouse just so he could break his heart a million times over. But they were over that misunderstanding and Yuuto pulled Wataru down against his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he grunted and slammed himself in and out of Wataru hard enough to almost feel like he would break him at any given second.</p><p>Wataru was probably a bit annoyed that Yuuto had just taken control but from the sounds he was making, his pleasure was winning over anything else. </p><p>Yuuto continued his powerful thrusts, peeking at the redhead's face buried against his shoulder before it was lifted so he could bring a hand up to stroke the bassist's beautiful face. Those unsettled coloured eyes lidded as they met his own, both of them panting with now mingling breaths. Yuuto began to slow as Wataru sat back up, placing his hands firmly on Yuuto's chest and snapping his hips to and fro as he took back control of the situation. </p><p>The moans that dripped and trickled from Wataru's mouth as he threw his head back made Yuuto's heart lurch in his chest and he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening, feeling himself grow slightly inside Wataru and that gave him every indication he needed to pick up his speed, the bed beginning to creak beneath their weighted movements and Yuuto finally let out a blissful cry as he arched himself and the two boys gripped onto each other while Wataru rode Yuuto's high. Sticky fluid filling him and Yuuto's tongue going dry as he lay panting, attempting to catch his breath.</p><p>Wataru sat on top of him, watching him calm himself before he began to slowly roll himself again and Yuuto reached out lazily to wrap his hand around Wataru's cock and stroke him encouragingly until he reached his own orgasm, his own fluids spurting out onto Yuuto's chest with a strangled groan before he pulled himself off Yuuto and flopped down beside him. </p><p>When their breathing had both calmed down and simmered, Yuuto grabbed some nearby tissues and cleaned them both off best he could while fighting tiredness that was trying to take him into sleep. He saw Wataru grab a blanket he'd obviously kept prepared and the two worked to pull it over the both of them before turning to face each other. Yuuto's arms pulled Wataru close and he softly peppered his lover with sweet butterfly kisses before resting their foreheads together and gazing into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I love you," Yuuto whispered, "I'll never doubt you again, Wataru. Because you're amazing and I don't know what on earth it was that I did to ever deserve you. Especially now, with how far we've come together, I...I don't feel like I can be myself without you. I don't <em>want </em>to be without you, Wataru. You're the love of my life..."</p><p>Wataru smiled back at him, returning his words with a soft and gentle kiss of his own, "I don't want to be without you either, Yuu. I can't be. If I lose you...then I lose everything, because you <em>are </em>my everything..."</p><p>Yuuto felt tear prick at his eyes and listened as Wataru wished him a happy birthday once more before he finally fell asleep in his arms. He watched him as long as he could before sleep got to him too at long last.</p><p>Yuuto truly didn't deserve Wataru. He was beautiful...mesmerising...</p><p>And Yuuto knew that this was the man he would marry someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write smut often...usually I write the cute fluffy stuff...</p><p>Uhh, I guess if you want then follow me @DemonWings on Twitter? I'm usually pretty active there just screaming about 2D fictional boys, totally normal, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>